cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock
Rock is a creamy tan male wolf with a thick brown chest and underbelly, brown paws, a lighter cream stripe leaking down his spine, amber eyes, and light creamy patches over both eyes. A curly wave of longer fur drapes over his face on one side. He is the Alpha of the Pack of the Mossy Boulders. Personality History Admirance When Yin-Yang calls Luna a waste of space due to her rank as an Omega, Rock quickly jumps to Luna's defense and orders the elder to be nicer, under the leader of the Pack of Mossy Boulders authority. Once Yin-Yang leaves, Rock states that "their kind" should stick together. Luna is confused, so Rock hastily corrects himself, saying he used to be an Omega. Luna seems convinced about the fact that Rock is good-natured and kind, until he explains that his father hated Rock, and instead made his older brother Beta. He then tells Luna that his father and brother "disappeared" one night, and it only left the option of Rock to become Pack Leader. Luna is horrified when she realizes he killed them to become Alpha, but Rock shrugs and begins trying to flirt with her instead. He mentions that he still does not have an alpha female, but Luna rejects his offer on her becoming one. Rock gets annoyed, saying that of course she must have other things on her mind, like that young gray wolf with the yellow eyes, referring to Lupis. Rock says that Lupis is a coward and that he saw him running away crying. Luna instantly becomes worried about Lupis, and goes off to find him. Romance Is Boring Rock finds Midnight sitting outside by herself crying. Rock heartily says that she is the most beautiful wolf he has ever seen. He comments how someone of her beauty shouldn't be crying all by herself, left alone in the cold. As Midnight explains why she is crying, he leaves her side to flirt with Marra instead. Marra suggests that he goes back to talking to the lovely black she-wolf, but Rock says that Midnight seems kind of crazy and not his type. Marra claims to not be his type either and states that she already has a mate. However, he then declares that he would fight him for her affections, but she tells him coldly that her mate had another female and when she left him, he got so angry that he killed both, her and her new mate via decapitation. Of course Rock nervously agrees with her, as Marra then asks if he had seen a gray wolf with yellow eyes. He nods, commenting that he should take lessons from Lupis for getting so much attention from females. After Marra gives him a long, angry look, Rock tells her where he saw Lupis. The Meeting He is seen watching Rune and Marra, complaining how he cannot get a female to come home with him, when even a wolf like Rune can. Yin-Yang laughs about him and he tells her to be quiet, again calling her corpse. When he sees Fang pass by, he admits to her that Fang "scares his tail off". Yin-Yang replies that Fang is no danger, while Rune is the one he should watch out for. Later he is seen flirting with Sharp when she threatens him. After the credits he is seen flirting with another wolf. When the she-wolf rejects him, he turns back to Yin-Yang, whimpering. She half-heartedly tries to comfort him, but when she puts her paw on his, he yells at her for "breaking a boundary" and getting her stink all over him. He tries to keep Luna out of trouble by referring to her as 'Starshine' instead of her real name when she goes against Fang's plans to burst through the fence leading to the farm. However, Sharp catches onto this plan and calls him out on it, obviously infuriating and embarrassing him. Love Hurts : When Luna runs away to cry over Lupis, Rock finds her, but she first thinks it's her friend. He calls her the light of the sky, making his debut in the episode; he explains that he's been looking for her, and offers to aid her against Fang if she becomes his Alpha Female. Luna seems to be thinking, and he encourages her, asking her what she thinks. Gallery Rock the Killer.png|Rock after killing his family Rock_being_the_amazing_wolf_he_is.jpg Rock1.jpg|Rock flirting with sharp Rock, Rock, Rock.png|Sharp threatening Rock Shut_yo_mouth_sharp.png|Rock angry at Luna being called out Trivia * Rock is based on someone Tribble knew in real life. Mistakes * He is seen without his lighter eye markings throughout episode 18. * His main fur color has occasionally switched from a creamy tan to a yellow-orange shade. * He has been drawn with green and yellow eyes instead of his typical amber Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Pack of the Mossy Boulders Members Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Omegas Category:Characters voiced by Dragonv0942 Category:Admirance Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:The Meeting Characters Category:Love Hurts Characters